My Cold Heart, melted by you
by ftdbzb
Summary: "The coldness… He was always used to the cold and was the only thing he knew throughout his life. Yet, the only thing that seemed to comfort him pushed people away from him. Who liked a cold person?" Gray feels slightly depressed but can the salmon-haired boy help make him feel better? One-shot* NatsuxGray* (Yaoi)*


**"My cold heart, melted by you"**

**By: Lover_Lemon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The coldness… He was always used to the cold and was the only thing he knew throughout his life. Yet, the only thing that seemed to comfort him pushed people away from him.<p>

Who liked a cold person?

It's not liked he did anything to them. They just never bothered to talk to him and when he wanted to start a conversation the fasted thing that happened was their retreat.

Why? What did he ever do to them? Did he threaten them in any way to make them act this way?

Maybe it was his constant stripping habit that drove them away with the look of horror in their eyes. He never wanted to be like he was…he just was like he was…

The raven-haired teenager sighed as he ran a hand through his short spiky hair while his other hand kept its position in his dark jean's pocket. The moon's beam shone on the stream he walked by and a few shocks made the water ripple slightly making a blur image.

He looked at himself in the water as he came to a halt and could've sworn he saw his older master put a hand on his shoulder as if comforting him in a way.

He wore his usual dark jean with a comfortable pair of shoes. His upper body was covered in a white shirt with a blazer jacket that fitted him perfectly.

A pair of footsteps brought his out of his gaze and his head shot towards a very familiar salmon-haired teenager that approached him with a large grin. "Yo, Gray!" He greeted and a small smile crept on his lips as he straightened up.

"Yo, Natsu. What are you doing here?" Gray asked and the salmon-haired boy shrugged. "I'm just getting some fresh air. What are you doing here?" Natsu asked and Gray's smile faded away like the ripples in the water.

He looked down at the water again before pocketing his other hand. "I'm heading home" He said before turning his back towards Natsu and walking on. "Hey, wait up!" Natsu called and came running next to him.

"What's got you so cold today?" Natsu asked and Gray froze at the words while his dark bangs made a shadow over his eyes. Cold… There it was again. People only saw the coldness of him and even the salmon-haired idiot saw it.

Was there something wrong with him? Gray wondered before walking on, ignoring the teenage boy next to him as they walked in silence all the way to his apartment.

Natsu was oblivious to Gray's cold attitude as he kept looking around at all the various building and stars that shone in the sky. He walked relaxed with his hands behind his head as he showed his perfectly toned triceps that stuck out his vest.

His scale-like scarf slightly waved as he walked while his sandals clapped from time to time. He stopped abruptly when they arrived at Gray apartment and felt the sudden change in the atmosphere.

He frowned. He knew his rival wouldn't easily get this feeling around him and the last time he sensed this was when Gray told him about his former master.

Gray silently unlocked the door before opening it and stepping inside. "Goodnight, Natsu. Thank you for walking with me" Gray said in a cold tone but before he could close the door Natsu stopped it with his hand.

"You're not getting off that easily. I want to know what's bothering you" Natsu said with furrowed brows and Gray huffed. "Fine, but your too stupid to find out anyway" Gray said turning his back towards Natsu who glared at the raven-haired teenage boy.

"What did you just say, ice-boy?" Natsu snapped and Gray narrowed his eyes at the boy in the doorway. "You heard me, fire-breath" He said before they were at each other's throats.

Natsu had slammed the door closed before tackling Gray into his living room. They rolled around while pulling at each other and occasionally hit each other until stopping out of breath.

Natsu breathed hard as he sat on top of Gray while Gray glared at him as his breathing stabilized. "Get off me" he snapped and Natsu smirked. "No, not until you tell me what's wrong" He said and Gray growled.

"Just get off me" He said again but Natsu was persistent and didn't even move an inch. Gray growled before looking away and swallowed hard. "I just…don't feel like I fit in" He said in a soft murmur and Natsu blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean? Everyone adores you!" Natsu exclaimed and Gray huffed. "Idiot, it's you they're fawning over. All I get are ice cold glances and no one even does the small bit of effort to talk to me" Gray said feeling his heart drop into his stomach.

"I guess it's because I'm always so cold. It's not new to me. Maybe I just don't deserve-AH! Natsu what the hell?! Did you just bite me?!" Gray yelled when Natsu bit him and glared at him while Natsu had a deep frown on his facial features.

"Don't say that! I hate it when you talk like that! You deserve better than that and if they don't like you them screw them! I don't like them either!" Natsu said and Gray sighed. "Natsu, stop being a child." Gray said.

"No"  
>"Yes"<br>"No"

"Yes. Ack! Stop it! I'm going to kill you if you bite me again!" Gray snapped while Natsu grinned and a gleam of mischief passed through his eyes. Gray suddenly felt his face heat up when he realized in what position they were.

Natsu was sitting right above the sensitive spot while he leaned closer. Before Gray could even know what was going on, Natsu had crashed his lips onto Gray. Gray's eyes bulged and Natsu took the surprised gesture to push his tongue into Gray's mouth.

Gray tried to push the male off him put Natsu grabbed his wrists and pinned them above him. Gray tried to struggle but soon fell into the blissful kiss. Natsu broke for air before smirking down at Gray who had a flustered face.

"Natsu, what the hell?!" Gray yelled surprised but that didn't mean he didn't like the heated kiss. "You feel depressed, right?" Natsu asked leaning closer to Gray and licked his ear lobe making Gray take in a deep breath.

"Then, I'll make you feel better" Natsu said before kissing Gray again making Gray moan slightly. Gray cursed through his fogged mind while Natsu smirked and worked a few kisses down his jaw line.

"W-w-wait a minute…nngh!" Gray suddenly moaned loudly when Natsu bit a specific area in his neck before slowly licking the newly made hickey. All thoughts flew out the window as Natsu continued to kiss downwards.

Gray's eyes widened when his clothes were suddenly ripped away but he had no voice to protest when Natsu kissed him again. His grip loosened on Gray's wrists and Gray took the opportunity to fist Natsu's spiky hair to deepen the kiss.

He made quick work of Natsu's vest and gently unwrapped the precious scarf before putting it next to them. Natsu chuckled breaking the kiss and continued to trail off butterfly kisses on Gray's abdomen while running his hands up and down his sides.

Gray breathed heavy through half lidded eyes and his breath hitched when Natsu reached his lower regions. "H-hey, h-hold up a s-second…" Gray managed to mumble but Natsu ignored him.

Natsu unbuckled the raven-hare's belt before removing the clothing to reveal his boxers with a small bulge that made Gray turn deep red. In a sudden brave action, Natsu grabbed the trapped appendage making Gray hiss.

He stroked it oh-so-slowly though the clothing while Gray moaned loudly. "N-natsu…nngh…not fair…" He managed to mumbled through his pleasure clouded mind. Natsu stopped his actions hearing a small whimper form Gray before continuing and kissed Gray again.

"What is it you want Gray?" Natsu asked huskily while licking his earlobe bringing wonderful sounds from the man in front of him. Moans, whimpers and even mewls when he licked the hickey he had made before again.

"S-stop teasing!" Gray snapped while feeling more turned on by the chuckle from Natsu. Natsu quickly removed the last piece of clothing and smirked at the cock that sprung up with life. "Stop staring!" Gray yelled embarrassed and Natsu chuckled.

"I can't help it…you're just so damn hot" He said and Gray's mind exploded. When did Natsu get so confident? Gray knew his rival was confident but this was different. More passionate and it made Gray hot and bothered hearing Natsu talk that way.

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed when Natsu suddenly licked the vein that throbbed underneath the livelily cock of Gray and he saw stars. Natsu continued his torture as he sucked the tip that dripped with pre-cum before engulfing as much as he could, deep-throating Gray.

Gray let out a loud moan and he felt his mind explode with pleasure as Natsu sucked him and tried his best not to thrust up into Natsu's wonderfully skilled mouth.

He had never felt so good in his life and he couldn't believe his rival was making him feel so good! Maybe, deep down, somewhere, he had discovered that he actually felt attracted to the man sucking him off.

"N-natsu-arggh…I'm g-gonna…AH!" His vision exploded white when Natsu suddenly hummed around his manhood and he lost all of his control. Natsu choked slightly but swallowed as much cum as he could before licking off his lips.

Gray breathed heavy and tried to calm his heart that beat in his ears after his amazing orgasm. Natsu smirked but yelped when Gray suddenly jumped on him in all his naked glory.

"I'm going to get you for this. Don't think you've won." Gray said and amusement came into Natsu's eyes. "I'd like to see you try" He challenged before his pants vanished along with the rest of the clothing that imprisoned his manhood.

Gray smirked and kissed Natsu while holding the inside of Natsu's thighs. He slowly massaged circles on the inside of the man's thighs and Natsu bit back a moan.

Gray pushed his tongue inside the Salmon-haired man's mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Gray suddenly massaged a little harder and closer to the area and Natsu gasped a moan out.

Gray slowly moved down until reaching Natsu's lower area and moved the inside of his thigh while biting slightly. "G-gray! Nngh!" Natsu moaned loudly as Gray licked the hikey before moving to the other one and doing the same.

"D-don't tease, Gray!" Natsu yelled while fisted the carpet below him. He gasped in pleasure when Gray roughly grabbed him and bucked his hips into Gray's cold hand.

"Beg for it" He said and Natsu's eyes shot towards him while breathing heavy. Gray licked his lips at Natsu's body as it gleamed with sweat. His face was flustered while his messy hair was full of sweat.

Gray massaged the tip of Natsu's hard cock that spilled with pre-cum and he moaned trying to buck into Gray's hand but Gray had a hand on his hips, keeping him steady.

"P-please…" Natsu said breathlessly as Gray slowly started to bump him. "Please what?" Gray mocked with a smirk and Natsu gritted his teeth. He was supposed to have Gray underneath him while begging and moaning his name, not the other way around!

With the last bit of strength he had, he pushed Gray onto his back and they both grunted. The moment of impact making their cocks rub against each other and they moaned.

"I don't think so" Natsu said and Gray smirked slightly before grabbing Natsu and pulling him in a heated kiss. In the mean time Natsu's hand traveled south while using some of Gray's pre-cum that dripped down his whole as lube. He slowly inserted a finger into Gray and he shifted slightly uncomfortable.

"Relax, this will hurt more if you don't" Natsu said breaking the kiss, his voice softer. Gray bit his lip and tried to relax when Natsu slid a second finger inside of him

"I-It feels weird. AH!" Gray arched his back when Natsu hit a special spot inside Gray and he smirked.

He kept hitting the same spot over and over again as Gray cried out every time he hit it full force making the man beneath him writhe in pleasure. Natsu made sure that Gray was ready and just before he could climax, he pulled away.

Gray whined at but his eyes widened before swallowing hard as Natsu made himself ready at Gray's entrance. "It's going to hurt but I promise it'll feel better" Natsu said and somehow Gray managed to calm some of his nerves.

They both hissed as Natsu slowly entered Gray who bit hard on his teeth. Just before he was completely sheathed inside Gray he rammed him hips into a special spot that made Gray immediately forget about the pain.

He cried out while Natsu breathed hard at the tightness. "S-so…tight! Argh…" He moaned and slowly began to move. It wasn't long before they both rode the wonderful pleasure and Gray held Natsu tightly.

The sounds of their moans and skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room and it wasn't long until Natsu rammed himself inside of Gray. "N-natsu! I'm gonna…"

"Me too" Natsu growled out in pleasure before grabbing onto Gray's neglected cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Natsu felt the walls around him slowly began to clench and they both yelled out at their climaxes while screaming each other's names.

They breathed heavy as their climaxes wore off and Natsu removed himself from Gray before falling next to him. "That was…amazing…" Gray mumbled and Natsu smirked. "Yeah…" He said and yawned.

He pulled Gray into an embrace and wrapped an arm around his waist while nuzzling his nose into Gray's messy hair. "Don't listen to what the others say" Natsu said before yawning again.

"You're my, ice-boy…" He mumbled before falling asleep with small snores coming out of his mouth. Gray smiled and closed his eyes, "I know. You always seem to melt my cold heart" He said before falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>


End file.
